


When you're alone with me

by r0nj4



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0nj4/pseuds/r0nj4
Summary: This is just fluff with too many mentions of the word 'soft'.





	When you're alone with me

Sometimes, when she was alone in her room, or sitting through a dull biology class, or on the tram, she imagined what it would be like to be married to him. Her brother’s best friend, the boy who was always around, always there to make her heart flutter.

He would make tea for her in the morning, and play her favorite songs on repeat as she buttered toast for him. He would know all the lyrics, dancing and singing in the kitchen they shared. She would laugh at him but he wouldn’t care, only dance closer to her, sining in her ear. Drawing her in, circling her in his arms, making her body sway with his.

He would sleep close to her under the covers, the warm skin of his chest against her back. His arm wrapped around her. Keeping her safe.

They would cook together for hours, music low in the background, the smell of parsley and garlic thick in the air. His hand softly on her lower back as she stirred the vegetables frying in a pan. He would be soft, _so soft_ , later when they sat together on the couch, bickering over what show to watch. The fringe falling over his brow, his skin, his hands: all soft. His lips as he pressed kisses over her forehead, the tip of her nose, her cheekbones.

They would argue. Mostly about petty things:  _whose turn was it to do the laundry? What about the dishes? Did you stop to buy toilet-paper?_ Later, he would say sorry and she would too, and they would kiss. Her back hitting the wall and a hand in his soft hair.

They would live in an apartment while she went to university. Maybe they would get a house later? For now they wouldn’t mind the small space. She would fill their home with her books and her medals and he with posters of the musicians he loved. Her mother would buy them a plant when they moved in, but neither would remember to water it.

He would step out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist; shaking the excess water from his hair over her face. He would laugh when she tried to push him away, afraid he would get the pages of the book she was reading wet.

Elias would shake his head at them, as they sang the lyrics to _their_ favorite songs. _Disgusting_ , he would say, but she would never miss the small smirk, how his eyes glimmered with something she believed was silent delight.

He would introduce her to everyone they met with a smile and unwavering pride. _This is Sana. She agreed to marry me. Would you believe it?_

The boy with the tousled hair and the crooked smile who made her heart flutter and who made everything seem possible.

 

Sometimes she imagined what it would be like. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing anything in the SKAM fandom, and it's kind of scary???  
> I decided not to mention anything pertaining to Sana's faith. I'm white, I'm not muslim, and I don't want to get anything wrong.  
> Also: English is my second language. Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
